The Ghost March
Details: Questgiver: Ginia (Ginny) March Location: Brise Village Narrative: Rumors abound from the north country, sightings of a ghostly figure haunting the village of Brise have all road travelers cuddling a little closer to their campfires at night. It's said the woman only appears at night, in the rain, weeping and staring out over the cliffs beyond the village. It's as if she's waiting for something, but none of the villagers dare to find out what, preferring to hide in their homes after sundown knowing the spirit will fade when the sun rises or the rain breaks. Detailed Walkthrough: The Ghost March can be initiated anytime after Reclaiming Sancre Tor has been loaded. Even before the RST main quest has begun. To initiate the quest, travel to the village of Brise, which lies in the hills between Chorrol and Lipsand Tarn. Easiest route is to follow the road north from Chorrol's north gate. Getting the timing down is the tricky part. The spectral waif only appears after dark in the rain, when the conditions match that of her last night as a living person. The best plan is to make camp close by in the exterior (portable camp mods are great for this) and wait for rain. When the ghost finally appears, initiate conversation with her to uncover her story, In short she will tell you that she was murdered on her way to Chorrol city to meet her husband Claudio. It seems they were in some trouble and were meeting in secret to leave the province. You can refuse to escort her there, or offer to, as the reward for this quest is fairly nice, it's worth it to assist her. Upon offering to guide her to the city Ginny will begin following. The road is fairly quiet only a singe spawn point or two along the way depending on your load order this walk can be fairly uneventful. Once you arrive in Chorrol with Ginny in tow you want to head to the city cemetery where she and Claudio had planned to meet. There you'll find another ghostly visage awaiting your arrival. It seems poor Claudio had come to an equally sticky end and has been appearing in Chorrol looking toward Brise all this time as well. Once reunited the happy couple decide to move on into the afterlife together, but not before promising their rescuer a parting gift for the assistance. Ginny explains that their remains are still lost to their loved ones and that, if the player manages to find them and send them to the Imperial City for burial, their families would certainly offer a reward. With that they leave and the player is tasked with finding their bodies. The easiest place to begin is right there in the Chorrol cemetery. Claudio was murdered by his debtor's agent while waiting there for Ginny. Search the well nearby to find his remains rotting in the bottom. Choose to send them back to the Imperial City for burial to move the quest forward. Then it's time to head north again to collect Ginny. The easiest way to reach her is to start in Brise where she used to stand overlooking the cliffs. As it turns out, she stood not far from where her remains lay cast aside by her killer. Climb down the cliff toward the large water falls below. Ginny's bones are lodged on the rocks there. Activate the bones to send her back to the Imperial City to join her husband. At this point nothing seems to happen, even the journal will suggest a reward may not actually be coming, Ginny didn't sound very certain. After waiting a day or two though, you'll receive word from their family along with the Imperial Manor Deed and the Imperial Manor Key. This is where some players get a bit turned around. You need to go to the Imperial Manor in the Arena District of the Imperial City, unlock the front door and go inside in order to close out the main section of this quest and unlock the furnishing section. After surveying the property, you can go to Jensine's Good as New shop in the Imperial City Market to purchase the items Ginny sold there to pay their debts. Bring lots of gold! The goods are broken into 15 different packages and all of them have a high ticket price. Overall you will need at least 32,000g to buy all the house furnishings for the Imperial Manor. At which point the quest closes. Imperial Manor Details The Imperial Manor is one of the more impressive Upper Class interiors added by RST. It is the only player home that has purchasable furnishings. On the first floor the manor includes a foyer, reception, dining room, storage area, kitchen, and formal study. On the second floor, there's a master suite, trophy room, sitting room, guest room and servant quarters. The house is companion friendly. Before purchasing any goods there is a bedroll, candle, and player safe container in the upstairs servant quarters. This can be used by the player as a squat location or until they can afford furnishing. The sack container remains constant so is safe to store goods in. Outside the player can also purchase goods for a vineyard to compliment the house nicely. GhostVineyard.jpg|Imperial Manor Vineyard GhostFire.jpg|Imperial Manor Fireplace GhostDining.jpg|Imperial Manor Dining Room GhostSitting.jpg|Imperial Manor Sitting Room GhostMaster.jpg|Imperial Manor, Master Bedroom ImpManor.jpg|Imperial City Manor, Arena District GhostTrophy.jpg|Imperial Manor, Trophy Room GhostGuest.jpg|Imperial Manor Servant Room Category:RST Sidequests